Wrong decision
by Smile or else
Summary: When anakin, obi wan, and ahsoka go to a war shaken planet, obi wan ends up severely injured and anakin and ahsoka have to make some decisions. I know, I'm horrible at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Wrong decision**

**Hello, this is my first fanfiction so review please  
I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1:**

**"you will go to the mesonian system. You will help the rebels and report daily." mace windew told obi wan kenobi, anakin skywalker, and ahsoka tano.**

**"yes master." obi wan said**

**"you will leave in an hour. May the force be with you." mace said as the 3 Jedi left the council room.**

**" master?" **

**"yes ahsoka?" anakin replied**

**"why do you think they are sending 3 Jedi to help?" **

**"we'll know when we get there snips."**

**On mesonia...**

**"Jedi, welcome!" the rebel leader said as the Jedi got off the ship.**

**"hello. I am obi wan kenobi. This is anakin Skywalker and padawan ahsoka tano. And you are?" obi wan said**

**"I am Clint Genca." **

**"we are happy to help." anakin replied**

**"we are happy to-" that was all cliff could say before an explosion ripped through the air.**

********************************************************  
Hahahahaha cliffie. I love cliffies.  
I will update soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2.

This is for spikala.  
-

The explosion threw Anakin up in the air. He couldn't find Obi- Wan or Ahsoka anywhere.

He saw the ground coming closer. Oh this was going to seriously hurt.

He mustered the force and softened his blow. Then everything went black.  
-

Anakin slowly stirred. Everything hurt. He coud feel the warm blood running down his face.

"Master!" he heard Ahsoka scream in relief.

"Ahsoka, are you okay?" he asked sitting up.

"Yeah I'm fine, what about you?" she looked him over.

"Just scratched." he replied.

Then it hit him. "Where's Obi- Wan?"

"Uh Jedi? You better come see this." they heard Clint say.

Anakin and Ahsoka looked over to see Clint hovered next to something. They got closer and their hearts stopped- Obi- Wan.

Bum bum BUMMM cliffie I'll update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the reviews.

Next chapter:

"Obi- Wan!" Anakin screamed. They rushed over to see the crumpled heap of the Jedi master.

They could already see it was bad. Various cuts and forming bruises scattered his body. His leg was at an awkward angle, obviously broken, along with both of his arms. And just by looking at Obi- Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka knew that there was internal damage.

"What happened? No one else is severely hurt. Why him?" Anakin screamed at Clint.

"I don't know, I saw him, in the midst of it, sort of forcing us up or something." Clint stumbled on his words.

"Master, he sacrificed himself." Ahsoka said stunned

"An...kin." They looked down to see Obi- Wan slowly coming back into consciousness.

"Obi- Wan!" Anakin kneeled down next to Obi- Wan.

"Are you... Ok?" Obi- Wan mumbled.

"Master, I'm fine but one of these days you are going to sacrifice yourself and not wake up." Anakin knew this routine all too well.

"Help me up." Obi Wan said trying to move.

"Good luck with that master." Anakin said. "Can we get a medic over here please?"

"And a stretcher, if you can." Ahsoka added.

"An...kin, 'm fine." Obi Wan's voice was barely audible

"No you're not so don't even try it. I know you all too well master." Anakin had gone through this type of thing with Obi Wan so many times it almost felt normal.

2 rebels who Anakin guessed were medics came running up with a stretcher. One look at the faces of them told Anakin they were not used to this kind of thing because before they could get Obi Wan actually on the stretcher, one of them actually PUKED on Obi Wan.

"Careful where you puke!" Anakin warned

"My apologies" Clint said "They aren't used to this."

"We can tell." Anakin and Ahsoka said symontainiously.

"But we do have a very well trained medical facility nearby, where we can help your friend." Clint explained

"How far?" Ahsoka asked

"About 2 clicks east."

"Good" Anakin said "let's go."

They had walked about 1/2 a click in the direction when the blasts came out of nowhere. People were shooting from all directions.

"Get behind the trees, and I want someone protecting Obi Wan at all times." Anakin ordered.

They all did as they were told and Ahsoka stayed with Obi Wan.

But they soon realized that they were outmatched.

"Master!" Ahsoka called from behind a tree with Obi Wan.

"What?" Anakin called back

"We're outmatched!" she looked around

"mm go." Ahsoka heard Obi Wan say.

"But..."

"I can fend for myself, now go." he interrupted

Ahsoka went and they quickly finished off the ambushers

Ahsoka wet back to where Obi Wan was but when she got there. He wasn't there.

Cliffie. As you can tell I STRIVE for cliffies.  
I will update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Kk chapter 4

Hope you like it

FYI this is going to be a REALLY SHORT chapter.

OoooooooO

Ahsoka stared at the empty stretcher

"Come on snips get Obi Wan." Anakin said, walking over to her. "Ahsoka, what's wrong?" Anakin took two more cautious steps.

Then he saw it and his jaw immediately clenched.

"Master... I can explain, I-" Ahsoka studdered

"NO! I won't have it! I told you to stay with him at all times!" He exploded. "I thought I could trust you, but no. Ahsoka, you lost my trust."

Ahsoka had never seen him so angry.

"Master, listen..."

Anakin stopped. "What?"

"Master Kenobi TOLD me to. So I did." Ahsoka said in her defense.

"Ahsoka, oh gosh Ahsoka. Never, when Obi Wan is hurt, listen to him. He doesn't know what's good for him."

"I'm sorry master. I didn't know."

Ahsoka felt terrible. It was her fault that Master Kenobi was missing.

And they had no clue if he was even on the planet of Mesonia.

OoooooO

Ahhh that chapter was sooooooooooooooooooooooooo short.

Sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
FYI short chapter warning.

OooooooO

Obi Wan slowly opened his eyes. He was... In a cell... Somewhere in the universe.

His arms and leg were burning and the pounding in his head wasn't pleasent.

"Look what we have here." A cold voice said. "A broken Jedi."

"What... Do you want?" Obi Wan asked.

"To win the war against those stupid rebels. I heard you were helping them so, I dealt with you." he laughed.

"Oh you are so cleaver." Obi Wan spat, accidentally getting blood on the hooded man.

"Ugh, you IDIOT!" He shouted, enraged.

"You will pay for that." he threatened and whipped ONI Wans chest.

"mph." Obi Wan grunted.

"I assure you, this will be a painful stay, Jedi." He hissed and left the room.

OooooO

I told you it as short.

I will improve.

*super hero music in background. I make awesome pose.*


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note:

I may not update everyday because school is getting intense.

Thank you. I will try to update everyday but no promises.

-drwho906


	7. Default chapter

Ok, this is an addition to the last chapter:

I don't even count it as a chapter it is sooooooo short.

OoooooO

As the man walked out of the room, Obi Wan realized the cloaked man had made a mistake... Obi Wan had his commlink.

Of course, he couldn't exactly speak into it at his current position but was defidently able to leave his comm tracker on for Anakin.

Painfully, he dragged his finger and pressed the button.

OooooO

Told you it was short.

Review.

My next ACTUAL chapter will be up sometime today cause I am sick and have the whole day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6!

I love this because... ITS GONNA BE LOOOOOONNNNNGGGGG!

I don't own star wars; OH TRAGEDY! 0_0

OooooooO

"Ahsoka!" Anakin called

"Yes master?" Ahsoka hoped it was something good.

"It's Obi Wan! I got a track from his comm!" Anakin said crying out of happiness

"Master! That is great, where is he?" Ahsoka started to cry too.

"He's on Mesonia. At the Capitol."

"How are we going to get in?" Ahsoka realized the difficulty of the task.

"Snips, oh snips, we do it the best way we do it."

"What's that, oh great and powerful master of failing plans?" Ahsoka said sarcastically.

"Explosions, have you learned nothing?- wait what do you mean 'Oh great and powerful master of failing plans?' I have brilliant plans."

"One, how many times have you had an idea and it spiraled out of control and two, Let's find Obi Wan and settle this later." Ahsoka said.

"One, like two or three times and those times were the droids faults and two, let's go." Anakin said.

And they headed off

OoooooO

"Jedi!"

Obi Wan slowly opened his eyes.

"Good, I thought I would have to wake you by other means." The man said with an evil grin.

"What?" Obi Wan groaned, "do you want?"

"Answers." The man said coldly

"To what? Physics, trajectory, math, Corascant, the sith verses Jedi?" Obi Wan said sarcastically

"You think you're so smart don't ya?" The man asked. "Well, that will cost ya." He smacked Obi Wans broken arm.

"Ahhh!" Obi Wan cried

"Where are the two other Jedi?" He demanded.

"I don't know, you captured me, Im not with them at the moment." Obi Wan immediately regretted what he said.

"You don't learn do you." The man punched Obi Wan in the gut.

"Mph." Obi Wan grunted.

"Now tell me." He demanded.

"Already told you, but if you want what I think they are doing, it is somewhere along the lines of either defying the council and coming to rescue me, looking for me in the completely wrong direction, helping the rebels kill off you men in the battle currently outside your front step or already inside the Capitol palace." Obi Wan hoped it as the last one.

"I can assure you Jedi, they will not find you. I had a ship with mere droids in it take off, they probably are chasing after it thinking you are on board.

"You underestimat the Jedi, you will soon regret it." Obi Wan knew he would get it for saying that but it as the truth.

He was quickly rewarded with a kick to his broken leg.

"You will get... More out of me if... You. Stop. Beating me." Obi Wan grunted.

"You will answer me or you will die." The man threatened.

"Ok I'll talk." Obi Wan finally complied.

"Where I'd the republic going to strike next?" The man asked.

"I don't know." Obi Wan replied.

"You..."

"Wait, you said I have to answer, not tell you the answer." Obi Wan was surprised how easily this guy was tricked.

"You will..."

He was cut off by an explosion heard at the entrance to the palace.

"Anakin." Obi Wan said.

OooooO

See it is longer.

Cliffie

Review and I will update soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi y'all!

Sorry I havn't updated in like FOREVER.

You wouldn't believe how many things that have happened.

Well... UPDATE TIME

* * *

"Snips, come on. He's this way." Anakin called from a corridor.

"Master, you go. I'll hold off any of the Capitol guards." Ahsoka called, lightsaber moving like a blurr.

Anakin knodded and headed down the corridor when he heard a scream that could only belong to his former master.

* * *

"What did you do?!" the cloaked man hissed.

Obi Wan suddenly realized that there was something familiar about this guy, he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Uh, I don't know, hanging in a torchure chamber with two broken arms and a broken leg, you know." Obi Wan replied, trying to keep this guy occupied so Anakin would get there.

"Let's make it more fun, shall we?" The man asked, kicking the leg Obi Wan hadn't broken.

The snap of the bone cracked so loud, it sounded unreal.

Obi Wan cried out in pain and hoped Anakin had heard it.

* * *

Anakin rushed to the room and burst through the door.

"Obi Wan!" Anakin yelled, seeing his former master hanging from a wall with more damage that last time.

"Don't move and Kenobi here gets it." The cloaked man hissed, pulling out a lightsaber and holding it to Obi Wans neck.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked.

Obi Wan wanted to know the same thing.

"An old... Friend of Kenobi." the man laughed.

Then he pulled his cloak off and revealed a face Obi Wan hadn't seen since being a padwan...

Xanatos.

* * *

Obi Wans eyes widened at the sight.

Xanatos, Alive?

"Miss me Kenobi?" Xanatos taunted.

Obi Wan was too shocked to answer.

"Didn't Qui Gon ever teach you to answer you peers?"

That set Anakin off.

This Xanatos dude had torchured Obi Wan, tried to kill Obi Wan and now, mentioning Qui Gon crossed the line.

Anakin lunged at Xanatos, who was completely caught off guard, and grabbed him by the neck, using the force to crush his windpipe.

"Never mention Qui Gon like that... Ever."

And with that Xanatos crumpled to the floor... Dead.

"Master." Anakin looked at Obi Wan and took in the full extent of his new injuries.

Another broken leg, a couple of broken bones.

It varied.

"Master!" Ahsoka ran into the room and saw Obi Wan.

"Hello... Ahsoka, Anakin." Obi Wan grunted before losing consciousness.

"Come on Ahsoka, let's go." Anakin said as they went to the ship and took off for corascant.

* * *

Ok. I know this last chapter STUNK.

I'm sorry.

Please don't give up hope.

My sequal will be started soon.

It will be called 'doesn't stop there'

Look for it.


End file.
